nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Benjamin White
My 2nd Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Thomas Benjamin White born 11 January 1861 in Eynsham, Oxfordshire''1 to [[Eliza White|'Eliza White']]. His birth was registered on 31 January 1861 by his mother Eliza White1. Thomas Benjamin's father was unknown. Thomas was baptised 1 November 1863 in St. Leonard, Eynsham. '''7 April 1861' - He lived in Mill Street, Eynsham, Oxfordshire Living with his grandmother Alice. 2 '' '''2 April 1871' - He lived in Mill Street, Ensham, Oxfordshire. Aged 10, Scholar, of Ensham. Living in the household of mother Eliza White aged 30, unmarried Domestic Servant, of Ensham, with sister Alice White aged 8, Scholar, of Ensham, and sister Mary E White aged 5, Scholar, of Ensham. 3 3 April 1881 - He lived in Freeland, Eynsham, Oxfordshire. Aged 20, unmarried Gardener, of Eynsham. Living in the household of stepfather Jesse Dix aged 36, Ag Lab, of Handborough, with mother Eliza Dix aged 40, of Eynsham, sister Florence White aged 9, Scholar, of Eynsham, sister Ellen White aged 7, Scholar, of Freeland, sister Amy Dix aged 4, of Freeland, and brother Charles Dix aged 2, of Freeland''.4 '' Some time between 1881 and 1888 - Thomas relocated from Eynsham to Bromley. 7 January 1888 - Thomas Benjamin married Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite, they were married in a religious ceremony in Parish Church, Wimbledon by Curate E Awdry Gray and witnessed by Mary Elizabeth White and Emma Alice Marlow. He lived in 11, Page Heath Villas, Bickley, Bromley, Kent at this time, his occupation was Gardener. 21 October 1888 - His son, Thomas Harold White, was born in Bickley. 13 April 1890 - His son, Arthur Levi White, was born in Bickley. 5 April 1891 - He lived in 7, Page Heath Villas, Bromley. Aged 30, Gardener, of Eynsham. 5 1893 - His son, William Joseph White, was born in Bickley. 18 December 1895 - His son, [[Alfred Henry White|'Alfred Henry White']] (my great grandfather), was born in Bickley. 1897 - His daughter, Mildred Alice White, was born in Bickley.''' '''31 March 1901 - He lived in 7, Page Heath Villas, Bickley. Aged 40, Gardener Domestic, of Eynsham. Living with him: wife Annie White aged 40, of Swindon, son Harold White aged 12, of Bickley, son Arthur White aged 10, of Bickley, son William White aged 7, of Bickley, son Alfred White aged 5, of Bickley, and daughter Mildred White aged 3, of Bickley. 6 '' '''2 April 1911' - He lived in 7, Page Heath Villas, Bickley. Aged 50, Gardener Domestic, of Eynsham. Living with him: wife Annie White aged 50, Domestic, of Swindon, son Thomas White aged 22, single Gardener Domestic, of Bromley, son Alfred White aged 15, single Errand Boy, of Bromley, and daughter Mildred White aged 13, School, of Bromley. Thomas and Annie had been married 23 years and had 5 children together, all of whom were still alive at the time of this census. 7 '' '''26 June 1920' - His occupation was Gardener.8 '' He was aged 27 when his first child was born and aged 36 when his last child was born. '''Third quarter of 1952' - He died at the age of 92 in Bromley District.9 '' '' White, Thomas Benjamin & Waite, Annie Maria_Marriage 1888.jpg|Thomas Benjamin White's Marriage Certificate Copyright Waite, Annie and White, Thomas.jpg '' ''Sources 1 Birth certificate 2 1861 England, Wales & Scotland Census, RG09 PN904 F29 P7 3 1871 England, Wales & Scotland Census, RG10 PN1450 F5 P2 4 1881 England, Wales & Scotland Census, RG11 PN1513 F46 P2 5 1891 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Reference: RG12 PN630 F80 P55] 6 1901 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Reference: RG13 PN684 F56 P26 7 1911 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Reference: RG14 PN3646 RG78PN137 RD42 SD1 ED17 SN11 8 Marriage certificate of his son, Alfred Henry White 9 England & Wales deaths 1837-2007, Volume 5B, Page 107